A difference a year makes
by iPodge
Summary: After Elena slepts with Damon she becomes pregnant, she runs away from Mystic Falls and away from her life. A year later the gang seem to stumble aboun Elena with a new family. What will happen when her old family meets her new one?


**A difference a year makes**

I had lost my family, my friends and I had lost both the loves of my life in less than a year. Klaus had killed John and Jenna and taken away Stefan, Caroline was in her love triangle with Matt and Tyler, Jeremy was seeing ghosts after he had been shot and leaned on Bonnie for support. Ric had drowned himself in alcohol after Jenna's death and Damon had turned away from everyone. I had caused most of the havoc in Mystic Falls; all the bad things that have happened are all somehow related to me. It was all my fault, so that was why I left because I had nobody left.

_Flashback_

_Staring up at the ceiling while lying down on my bed was becoming a routine for me ever since Stefan had left, I know I was being selfish for not helping everyone else with their problems; I just couldn't deal with all of it. I hadn't seen Damon since Katherine had walked in on us with the cure because Damon wanted something from me that I wasn't sure I was ready to give my love. So I stayed locked away in my room trying not to cause any more pain. I heard voices outside my door, then the front door slam shut, I simply ignored it and continued to stare at the ceiling until someone knocked on my door. "Elena" the voice said, I knew it was Damon straight away, not wanting to talking to him I turned in my bed and pretended I was asleep hoping he would just leave but of course he didn't. He slowly entered my room and I could feel his eyes on me even though I wasn't facing him, he came closer to me and sat down gently on the bed. "Elena, I know you're not asleep," he said to me but I still ignored him, I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything he had to say especially if it was about that stupid kiss. "We've been worried about you, I know it's been hard ever since Stefan left but we are going to find him one way or another and bring him back." He said to me, his words caught my attention so I turned around, my sad, chocolate eyes meeting his concerned blue ones. I slowly sat up and rested against the headboard my eyes never leaving Damon's, we stay quiet for a while not knowing what to say to each other. "Damon, I don't think I can deal with all this drama, it's all my fault and I know you're going to say it's not but I caused all this mess being the fucking doppelganger to a psychopathic vampire. I can't handle this anymore." I confessed to him while staring down at my shaking hands, tears started rolling down my cheeks before I could stop them. Damon seemed to notice and he cupped my face with his hands and whipped the tears away with his thumbs as the caressed my face. I looked up at him our eyes meeting once again, we seemed to stay like that for a while until his eyes flicker to my lips then back up to my eyes, I know what his going to do and he conforms what I'm thinking because he's leaning into my face. I want to push him away and tell him to leave but I can't move away and I have no idea why. His face is only inches away from mine and his soft lips graze mine; he knows that I'm not pushing him away and he puts more force in the kiss. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I gasped which leave my mouth open, he slides hi tongue in my mouth as it searches for mine. I try to stifle a moan as his hands work slide up my top along my back and as his tongue massages mine. I want to fight him and remember my love or Stefan but I can't fight it, I don't want to fight it I just want to feel and Damon was making me feel a lot of things. I gave into the pleasure he was causing me and let him take me._

_End of flashback_

I can never get that night out of my head, that night changed my life forever, that night I slept with Damon fricking Salvatore. That night changed me forever it was the night I realised that I was in love with Damon and it was the night I became pregnant with vampire twins.

I didn't believe it was possible, whoever told me vampires couldn't reproduce is getting a good as kicking I used to always tell myself but I'm happy now, so I guess I should be thankful. I never told Damon or anyone else that I was pregnant because they wouldn't care so I left them all behind and started a new life all because of what happened a year ago.

_Flashback_

_It has been four weeks since me and Damon slept together and I have tried to avoid him ever since, it wasn't because I regrated it I didn't, I just didn't know how to deal with this because I think I want more than a one night stand with him. I wanted a relationship. I was meeting up with Caroline and Bonnie at the grill and I was excited because we hadn't had a day out in ages. They were all talking about their problems and I couldn't get a word in about what was going on with me which was annoying. I started to feel nauseas and headed to the bathrooms, I just made it in time because I throw up in the toilet. After a few minutes, my nausea had passed and I washed my face and groaned, I had been vomiting all week and I knew something was up ever since I slept with Damon. Then something clicked in my mind and started to count on my fingers then realisation kicked in, shit. I couldn't be, I mean it wasn't possible I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I went back to the table and told them I wasn't feeling well and that I was going to get some panadol from the chemist and that I would be back soon. I quickly went to the chemist and through my hoodie over my head when I grabbed a pregnancy test and payed for it. I made my way back to the grill and the bathroom. I peed on the stick and waited. Was I going to be a mother? What about Damon? God, I can't be a 19 and pregnant, I have my whole life ahead for me and having kids was way down the line of my life. I slowly walked to the sink and took the test in my hands and examined it closely. Those two pink lines were staring back at me, I was fucked; tears started streaming down my cheeks and I started sobbing in my hands. I started to calm down and whipped the tears away and decided I would try and tell everyone at the table. I slowly made my way back to them and tried to get their attention but they were all busy talking about their stupid problems. I cleared my throat and looked at them, no one heard; I tapped the table loudly, still in their little worlds that's it. "Hey!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the table, the looked up at me with shocked expressions. "I have to all tell you something," I told them, "if you didn't see, we were talking so you can wait" Caroline snarled and Bonnie agreed with her. Seriously? I'm trying to tell them I'm pregnant and they are worried about their problems. I sighed and rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse "screw both of you" I told them and left heading to the boarding house, I needed to tell Damon. I got in my car and drove like mad until I arrived at the boarding house; I opened the door and went inside. I went into the parlour and gasped at what I saw, Damon making out with that reporter Andy I think; her slutty hands were all over him. He must have heard me because he stopped and looked up at my shocked expression; "sorry that I interrupted you guys, I'll just go" was all I could say. "Elena," Damon started to say but I was out the door before he could finish, I can't believe I thought Damon felt something for me it was just a fucking fling for him. I don't know why seeing him with the girl made me so upset, I guess my hormones were kicking in. What was I gonna do? Pregnant and alone, no one would understand. I had to leave I can't bear to be here anymore with everything that is going on with me, I don't won't to be judged by the people I care about and I wouldn't be able to look at Damon, he is always going to be a womaniser and I would just be the distraction he was looking for. I'm going to leave Mystic Falls, start a new life and hope for the best that my child won't be a vampire because this child doesn't deserve the pain those supernatural people put me through._

_End of flashback_

I never have been back to mystic falls ever since that night, I had gone home, packed my things and went to the airport without any body knowing. I had left to New York because I have always wanted to spend Christmas in New York. I always think about my past everyone and everything I left behind, I always think of Damon when I stare at the twins, I have know idea how hard it must be for them, their growing up without a father but they have an aunt and uncle which I hope will be enough. I look at my watch and see that I'm late for meeting up with the kid's aunt and uncle at the local café. I left the house and walked in the warm sun down to the café. I walked I and quickly saw them, with Midnight and Daniel which made me smile even wider. I kissed my son and daughter. "Hey guys," I said to Elijah and Katherine who were holding their niece and nephew.


End file.
